villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Androvax
Androvax was a Veil and the last of his species outside of suspended animation and appeared as the main antagonist in two episodes of Doctor Who spin-off series The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Prisoner of the Judoon and The Vault of Secrets. History Androvax's life before his planet's destruction is unknown. He left to travel the stars and returned to find his race extinct after their sun was extinguished. Distraught over the loss of his world, he grew jealous of other species, and sought to destroy their planets, teaching them what he had come to believe: That the truth of the universe was destruction. He became the highest on the Judoon's most wanted list, being wanted in five galaxies for twelve counts of global destruction. He was eventually caught by Captain Tybo, but during transport the ship crashed on Earth, allowing Androvax to escape. He knocked out Tybo and escaped, taking over the body of a young girl. However, when Sarah Jane Smithdetected him he revealed himself, stunned Sarah Jane and entered her body instead. He then returned to her home in Sarah's body and instructed Mr Smith to self destruct, before proceeding to the Genetec Systems and instructing the microscopicnanoforms to build him a ship. Androvax was finally caught when Luke threatened to sabotage the ship, and ultimately stopped the Nanoforms from destroying the planet. The Veil was then sentenced to execution. Androvax was sent to a swamp planet in the Calysteral cluster. There, he learned that he wasn't the last of the Veil, but instead there were 100 Veil in a hyperdimensional vault on Earth. He escaped the planet with an activator disk for the vault, but he was fatally poisoned by a Moxolon Swamp Viper. He attempted to get into the vault and was hunted by the Men in Black, but then learned that he needed a second disk. He enlisted Sarah Jane and her friends for help, not telling her that the process would annihilate the planet. Body jumping between the Bannerman Road gang and Gita, he opened the Vault and boarded the spaceship with the 100 last Veil and was transmatted out to space by Mister Dread preventing Earth's destruction, and took off in search of a new home. Description After Androvax's home planet and his people perished when their sun died, Androvax was driven by rage and jealousy to show other worlds his view that the truth of the universe is pain and destruction; he became the Destroyer of Worlds and successfully destroyed twelve planets, and twice attempted to destroy Earth. Androvax acted outwardly cold, cruel and malicious, deeming the purpose of the universe to be destruction and did what he could to create as much of it as possible. Underneath it all however, Androvax was lonely and depressed, it was heavily implied by Sarah Jane that he caused death and destruction to ease his own suffering. When he learned that some of his species had survived, he became incredibly determined to save them and no less willing to destroy the Earth to do so. He was also misanthropic and explained that the ordeal that had destroyed his planet had taught him that "the truth of the universe" was destruction. Powers & Abilities Androvax's species were capable of "body-snatching"; literally jumping into another being's body and taking complete control of that individual, though some were able to resist to a certain degree. While in a host body, Androvax was able to stick out his own forked tongue, and was capable of locating and accessing memories that had been suppressed. Navigation Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Possessor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyers Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes